United We Stand
by person-96
Summary: After a serious mishap occurs while preparing to teleport out of the Institute, Mason Everett and his small group find themselves in an entirely different world.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Fallout belongs to Bethesda Game Studios and the Mass Effect series belongs to Bioware.

With this being my first ever fanfic published, I would like to know what you folks think about it, so send me reviews and don't hold back on ways I could improve or point out flaws!

* * *

 **Prologue: Alternate Exit**

Mason Everett had done the seemingly impossible. He had lead with his friend and close lieutenant, Preston Garvey, a ragtag group of wastelanders called the Minutemen into the very depths of the Institute to eliminate the grave threat they had posed to the Commonwealth. For decades, the Commonwealth had been terrorized by kidnappings, murders, and the destruction of entire settlements at the hands of the Institute and their synths.

After spending months helping and recruiting various settlements across the wastes, the Minutemen went from being a hairbreadth away from complete destruction, to being stronger than ever. It was with this renewed strength and conviction that allowed the Minutemen to successfully defend their headquarters, the Castle, from a massive Institute attack. Donning his T-60f power armor, Mason proceeded to infiltrate the Institute through an old water cooling pump, and was now leading the attack against the Institute itself, fully intent on ending their vile existence.

Mason, alongside Preston and a small group of Minutemen, had just completed their task of rigging the Institute's reactor to detonate and where preparing to teleport out when they'd hit a problem.

"All right, Sturges, we're done. Get us the hell out of here," urged Preston.

"I would, man, but,... this kid showed up, says he's the Generals' son," replied Sturges.

Mason was no stranger to the child in question. In fact, he was the first person he'd directly encountered when first arriving at the Institute. He was the whole reason Mason had fought everything the Commonwealth could throw at him. Raiders, Gunners, super mutants, feral ghouls, and all manners of hostile wildlife would not stand between him and finding his son Shaun.

Shaun certainly looked like his father, having brown eyes and dark hair along with fair skin, he was a smaller version of his father, minus the "street brawler" facial hair and weathered look Mason sported. It was hard to believe that his "son" was actually a custom built synth, the first and only child synth created by the Institute on the orders of its Director.

"Please, dad... Don't leave me here! I want to go with you!"

Mason, acting quickly and with little hesitation made his decision.

"Right, of course. I'm your father", Mason said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Good. For a second I thought you forgot who I was. Now let's hurry up and get out of here!"

"All right, you can come with me."

"Really? Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it, now let's get out of here", Prompted Mason.

"I'm glad you were here to save me", gratefully added Shaun.

With the matter dealt with, Mason turned his attention to Sturges. The man in question was busying himself with the relay terminal. Coughing to get his attention, Sturges looked up to Mason with a hint of worry on his face.

"Is something wrong Sturges?" Mason questioned.

"We may have a slight problem General. While you were off having fun, it seems that the fighting did a number on various systems, including the teleporter here. I think I have it figured out, so it should be safe to use."

"Are you sure? I don't want to end up as atomized bits when I use this thing," Mason said with uncertainty.

"Don't sweat it General. Like I said, I've got it figured so you're all set."

Although not entirely put at ease, Mason felt some measure of reassurance from the handyman.

"All right Sturges, fire it up."

"Didn't leave anything behind, did you? All set to get out of here?"

"Absolutely. Let's get the hell out of here."

"You got it. I'm sending you to the detonation site, then set the relay to shoot the kid here back to the Castle - we'll get him a change of clothes and look after him. I'll join you and Preston shortly once I've teleported you and the kid to your destinations."

Nodding his head, Mason strode toward the awaiting relay. Preston, Shaun, and two Minutemen from the attack group joined their General in the small circular shaped room. The teleporter quickly began to charge, preparing to relay the group out of the soon to be destroyed Institute.

"Oh shit! Guys, you need to get the hell out of there right now! The relay signal is going to hell in a hand basket!", Sturges all but shouted to the group assembled in the relay chamber.

Before Mason or anyone else could react, the relay flashed to life, and the group disappeared in a flash of blue light as they were teleported out.

"Oh hell, what have I done," Lamented Sturges, as he stared at the now empty relay chamber.

* * *

As a long serving Minuteman, Preston Garvey had seen many a place and met many people along the way patrolling the Commonwealth. He had thought he had seen everything there was to see in life, which was why he now had a hard time believing what he was seeing.

"What the hell is this place?" Asked Amelia, one of the two Minutemen that had joined the others in the chamber.

The place in question wasn't anything at all like the Commonwealth wastes. Instead of vast lands brown and withered vegetation punctuated with ruined buildings and vehicles, the place the group now found themselves in a land dominated by tall, darkly colored metallic structures punctuated by glowing lights and signs surrounding them.

"Were we teleported to another part of the Institute sir? It sure looks like it," Asked Robert, the other Minuteman who joined them on the ill fated trip.

"I don't think we're at the Institute. If anything, this architecture and design is the opposite of theirs," Declared Mason.

"It doesn't look like the Institute," Added Shaun. "They didn't have these funny tall things with lights coming out of them. It's kinda of dark too."

"So what's our next move General?" Preston asked.

Mason turned to look at him. "We recon the area, try to figure out where we are."

"General, what about your son? Kinda dangerous bringing him along. Who knows what we'll run into?" Preston said to Mason.

"You and I will be at the front while Robert, Amelia, and Shaun hang back. That way if we run into trouble, you three can get away while Preston and I hold them off."

"Don't worry sir, I won't let anything happen to your son," Affirmed Robert.

"Me too sir. Nothings getting past us," Amelia added.

Preston felt the stirring of pride in his chest at their willingness to protect the Generals' son. They where living up to their title as Minutemen.

"All right people, you know the drill. Let's move out," Preston ordered to the trio. Turning to Mason he said, "We're right behind you General. Lead the way."

Smiling to him, Mason replied, "That's good to hear. Something tells me things are going to get interesting."

* * *

And that ends the first chapter! Let me know what you think, it will help me to improve the story!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I understand the first chapter didn't immediately launch into a full crossover yet. It didn't even say were they were teleported to. That's where this chapter comes in. Hope you enjoy it and I do a better job with it!

 **Chapter 1: Intervention**

* * *

Jer'tal was having a very bad day. What was supposed to be a simple snatch and grab slave run in the Gozu District had turned into a massive bloodbath. Oh sure, the batarian mused, none of his boys took any serious hits but that didn't put the Blue Sun mercenary at ease. It was the fact that they failed to catch their quarry by surprise, so the majority managed to fight back leading to their deaths. Now instead of having seven slaves, they only had to make due with one.

"Stop resisting you bitch! You're only going to make it worse on yourself," Jer'tal sneered to his captive.

The captive in question was an asari by the name of Rala. She was fairly young for an asari, being only 198 years old. That didn't mean much to Jer'tal, save for the fact she would serve as a slave for centuries, thus increasing her value at the slave market.

"Someone get me some restraints, I want her loaded up and ready to go ASAP," Jer'tal ordered his Blue Sun subordinates.

"For goddesses sake, someone please help me!" Screamed Rala, as she was dragged toward the cargo shuttle.

"Shut the fuck up! Open your mouth one more time and you'll be eating your teeth!" Roared Jert'tal. To emphasize his point, Jer'tal smashed his fist into Rala's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "Stupid bitch, why do they always have to resist? They're only delaying the inevitable," Grumbled Jer'tal. Jer'tal then turned toward the cargo shuttle, intent on listening to some music to calm his frayed nerves, when a lance of ruby light slammed into one of his subordinates head, causing the other batarians head to gorily explode into a shower of blood, skull, and grey matter, killing the merc instantly. The two human Blue Suns who were hauling the asari into the cargo shuttle suffered similar fates, only this time the beams hit them squarely in their chests, causing them vaporize before Jer'tals' eyes, leaving nothing behind but a pile of silver and grey ashes.

"Oh screw this!" Shouted the surviving Jer'tal. Jer'tal only managed to take two steps before another ruby beam lashed out and severed his left leg below the knee. Jer'tal screamed in agony as he toppled to the ground. Jer'tal tried to draw his Predator pistol from its holster when a massive steel boot smashed down on his hand, crushing some of the bones in the process. It seemed pain was Jer'tals' only companion at this point. Looking up at his adversary, Jer'tal could only gaze in stunned silence at the metallic menace that towered over his broken form. In its hands was a strange looking weapon. Some sort of rifle that seemed, oddly enough, to have some of its parts composed of wood while its glass center glowed a ruby red, the the same color as the beam that had severed Jer'tals' leg only moments ago.

"Who-, what are you?" Jer'tal croaked to his adversary.

The visored gaze held his for what seemed an eternity before it answered in a metallic tinged voice.

"I'm the General of the Minutemen," It uttered, before pointing and firing its strange weapon into the face of Jer'tal, ending him in an instant.

* * *

Mason grimaced at the mess he created with the strange creatures head. He didn't know who or what they were, but he knew they were slavers, based on their conversation and treatment of their captive. It was for that reason alone that prompted Mason to act, ordering Preston, Amelia, and Robert to open fire on them before they could escape with their captive, another strange looking creature Mason, nor any of the others had seen before. It looked human enough, female even, besides that fact that she had blue skin, fringes instead of hair on top of her head, and no visible ears, making Mason wonder if she was capable of hearing. Holstering his heavily customized laser musket, which Mason took to calling Minuteman's Best, he fully turned himself to the creature, who visibly recoiled at Masons visored gaze. Mason reached up to remove the helmet off of his power armor to hopefully put the creature at ease by showing his face to her. Upon removing his helmet, the woman audibly gasped in surprise at Masons' reveal.

"You're-, you're a human?" The blue colored woman asked. "I thought you were a mech or some kind of synthetic!"

Smiling, Mason said, "No ma'am, I'm as human as it gets. Mason Everett, at your service. Now if you don't mind me asking, who and what are you?"

The woman looked visibly puzzled by Masons question. "My name is Rala and I'm an asari."

"Asari? Ain't no mutant or creature I've ever heard of called 'asari'," Amelia inputted.

"Well I'm not a mutant. Like I said, I'm an asari: an intelligent, mono-gendered, spacefaring race. I thought all humans sort of knew this," Stated Rala with some confusion in her voice.

"What do you mean 'spacefaring' Rala?" Questioned Mason.

"It means us asari are capable of space travel. We have colonized countless worlds and our numbers are in the billions because of it. We aren't the only ones of course. There are others like the turians, salarians, and countless others including you humans. You mean to tell me you don't know any of this?"

"I think it would be an understatement ma'am to say we're not from around here", supplied Preston.

"With that in mind, I'd like to know where are we?" Queried Mason.

"You're on Omega Space Station, specifically the Gozu District. There are a number of districts on the station all with their own purpose, with Gozu being a residential district."

"Cool! We're on a space station! It's just like the comics Doctor Li would sometimes let me read!" Shaun gushed with excitement.

Mason and the others however, weren't excited by the revelation at all. Robert looked like he was going to be sick, and despite Preston's stoic nature, looked like he was barely holding it together. The look on Masons face was etched with surprise and worry, as he contemplated the situation his group found themselves in.

"So, you're an alien. And in addition, we're on a space station. Christ, and I thought I had seen everything in the Commonwealth," Mason muttered as the gravity of the information hit him.

"If we're in space, does that mean we've gone into the future?" Questioned Amelia.

"I don't think we time traveled Ms. Amelia. If anything, we probably ended up in a different universe or something. One of the scientists in Advanced Systems would talk to me about alternate dimensions and how the teleporter could probably send someone to another universe. It was pretty cool to talk about," Shaun answered. Everyone could only stare at him as the implications that they were in an entirely different universe and thus, a very far way from home.

"Good God," Muttered Preston. "General, do you think what your son is saying true. Do you think the relay dropped us in a different universe?"

Pondering the question, Mason answered," I think it wouldn't be to far fetched. After all, I remember Sturges shouting something about the relay signal or something going crazy before it teleported us out. Perhaps it took us to an entirely different universe."

"So you humans mean to tell me your from another dimension?" Asked Rala to the group.

"Looks like it Rala," Mason grimly stated.

"Well, it would certainly explain your weapons and armor. I thought directed energy weapons were impossible, not to mention that armor you're wearing," Rala stated while pointing to Mason.

"Yeah, the laser musket is pretty good, if admittedly slow to load," Mason stated with a small smile. "As for the armor, what your looking at is genuine T-60f model power armor. The very pinnacle of armor technology were I'm from. Allows me to carry quite the amount of weapons and equipment."

"Yes, I could see how effective your weapons can be," Rala said as she looked to the remains of her would be kidnappers.

"Alright, we've established we haven't gone into the future. I'd still like to know what year is it?" Asked Preston.

"It's 2183," Rala supplied.

"Okay, so we have a where, what, and when. The big question now is what next?" Asked Robert.

"We should probably lay low for a while, get our bearings straight, then we can figure out what to do next once we've got a base of operations," Said Mason. Turning to Rala, Mason said, "I know it might be a lot to ask of you, considering what you've just been through and I would understand it if you said no, but we could really use your help. We haven't a clue what this Omega place is like or its inhabitants. You, however, probably have a good idea and can help us get used to this place and blend in. Do you think you would be up to it?"

With barely any hesitation, Rala replied, "Of course I'll help, it's the least I could do for you. You saved my life. You and your..."

"Minutemen ma'am," Preston completed. "We are the Minutemen, and we're always willing to protect the people at a minute's notice."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Preston," Mason said with a pride in his voice. "So, do you know any place we could lay low for a while Rala?"

"When I first came to Omega as an independent mercenary, I used to hide out at an abandoned warehouse, we can use that for our base."

"Wait, you used to be a merc?" Mason inquired, feelings of mistrust stirring within him at the revelation.

"I gave up on it a few months ago. I was getting ready to leave Omega behind before these Blue Suns attacked me."

Mason looked at her with suspicion, feelings of mistrust still present within him. "And this warehouse of yours isn't some trap, right Rala? I wouldn't want to use my 'effective weapons' against you and your mercs."

"I swear on it. I would never turn on you or your people Mason Everett. Not after saving me from a life of slavery," Rala insisted to Mason.

Satisfied with the answer, Mason nodded his and turned toward the Robert, Amelia, and Shaun. "All right, we're moving out to this warehouse. I want you three to hang back and stick together, while Preston, Rala, and I stick to the front." Re-donning his helmet, Mason turned back to Rala," Okay, lead the way."

"Of course, thank you for trusting me Mason."

As the group began their trek to the warehouse, Mason noticed what looked like a futuristic television playing a news segment.

"Huh, looks like one of those TV things people used to have back before the war, right General?" Amelia asked to Mason.

"Yeah, if it was flatter, had better definition, and had color too," Mason wryly noted. Turning his attention back to the screen, Mason watched the news segment, which was being anchored by a woman named Emily Wong.

"In other news, the Human Systems Alliance has confirmed that Commander John Shepard, Savior of the Citadel and the Citadel Council, has in fact died, along with twenty other crew members of the SSV Normandy. A day of mourning has been issued by the Alliance for the first human Spectre, along with a memorial celebrating the Commanders' accomplishments. Alliance News Network will continue to cover this heart wrenching story."

"Hmm, I wonder what you were like Commander Shepard," Mason mused, resuming his walk with the group.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope I did a better job with this addition, let me know what you folks think! Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: In the last chapter, a reviewer helpfully pointed out some plot holes that I will (hopefully) be able to close with this edition. As usual, let me know what you think, especially if I've made an error. I'd also like to apologize for the unexpectedly long wait for this chapter, took me some time to get motivated on it again and I appreciate your patience. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Orientating**

The journey to the warehouse had only taken the group only twenty minutes and they had gone undisturbed during their trek, something Mason was thankful for, having received an already warm reception on this "Omega" as Rala called it.

"It" being a space station. Mason had done a remarkable job of seeming outwardly composed but the truth was, he was still feeling some shock at the revelation that he and his group were in fact on a space station. The others had seemed to have gotten over their own shock fairly quick, but it didn't stop them from marveling at the space station, especially Shaun.

"Oh man, this place is better than the Institute! Did you see those buildings? They're ginormous! They're like those skytouchers!" gushed Shaun.

"Yeah, it sure is something kiddo," muttered Mason.

"Okay, this is the place," said Rala, as the group gathered around a door. Mason found it somewhat interesting that the door in question had no knobs, but instead, a glowing circle in the middle. Mason was about to ask Rala how they were going to get in when her arm was suddenly covered in a orange light. She waved the glowing limb over the door, and it opened with a _whoosh_.

"Whoa, now that's some fancy door, ain't it General?" Robert expressed.

Mason however, wasn't interested in the door, but rather Rala. Or more specifically, the strange orange glow that emanated from her arm. As the group walked forward into the warehouse, Mason decided to inquire about it.

"Hey Rala?"

"Yes Mason, did you need something?"

"When you opened that door back there, your arm glowed. What was that?"

"I used what's called an omni-tool to open the door."

"Based on that name, I have a feeling it does more than just opens doors."

"You're certainly correct on that end Mason. An omni-tool is a personal computer, but it's also capable of manufacturing and repairing items."

"Huh, that sounds a bit like my Pip-Boy here."

"Pip-Boy? Is that your equivalent of an omni-tool where you're from?"

"I suppose it is. I'll let you have a look at it when I get out of my power armor, if you're interested."

"I'll take you upon that offer, Mr. Everett, once we've settled in."

The warehouse wasn't as big as Mason had thought it would be. It would do for the time being though, and Mason was already planning on where he would set up workbenches and various defenses when Preston coughed to get his attention. Turning around, Mason's visored gaze looked upon a pensive Preston.

"Do you need something Preston?"

"I did General. I've been wondering ever since we got here what our long term plan might be?"

Preston had brought up a good point that Mason had yet to give serious amounts of thinking to. He frowned, realizing that he had become overly focused on the present, rather than thinking about the groups long term survival.

"Well, we want to get back home somehow. I actually have the blueprints on a holotape for the molecular relay, but we don't have the tools or the materials to build it, nor the expertise to safely operate the relay. Even then, we still don't know why the relay took us here. Until we can get the materials, the tools, and someone who can figure out how to send us back, we're stuck here," Mason said grimly.

"So what do you suggest we do for now?" Preston questioned.

"We orientate ourselves; figure things out and try to adjust to the situation until we can get our bearings. That asari, Rala, will hopefully help us settle in so we don't stick out as much. With that in mind, I think we should do a supply check to see what we've got for now."

"Taking inventory sounds like a good idea," declared Preston. "Everyone over here! We're doing a supply check!"

Jogging over, the two Minutemen along with Shaun and Rala, joined Preston and Mason in a loose circle.

"Okay people, we're going to be stuck here for a while, so we need to see what we're working with. What do we have on hand?" queried Mason to the now assembled group. After half an hour taking stock of the groups inventory, Mason had discovered they were still well equipped even after their assault on the Institute.

"Alright, we're actually pretty well equipped. For weapons, we have 1 Gatling laser, 1 Gauss rifle, 4 laser muskets, 1 plasma pistol, 3 frag grenades, 2 pulse and plasma grenades, 7 Molotov's, 1 nuke mine, 1 Fat Man launcher, 1 magnum revolver, 1 power fist, and a combat shotgun. Ammunition is pretty good too. 24 fusion cores at one hundred percent charge, 1,100 microfusion cells, 9 mini nukes, 154 2 mm EC rounds, 193 plasma cartridges, 160 .44 magnum rounds, and 240 shotgun shells. Medical supplies are 93 stimpaks, 19 Med-X, 15 Psychos, 12 Mentats, 18 Buffouts, 17 Jets, 32 Radaways, 35 Rad-X's, and 3 Addictols. In terms of armor, all we really have is the T-60 power armor I'm wearing."

"I don't know about you sir, but I'd prefer it if we didn't go around this "Omega" naked. We need armor, and maybe new weapons too. Our ammo won't last forever," urged Robert.

"Hey dad, I think I know how to help out," Shaun piped up.

Turning to face his son, Mason said, "Sure Shaun, how can you help us?"

"Well, if you can get me the parts or something like them, I think I can build a machine to recharge your fusion cores and other stuff like it, if it helps," Shaun offered.

"You think you can build a machine like that kid?" Amelia said with a raised eyebrow.

"Dr. Li taught me a lot of cool stuff whenever I was with her in Advanced Systems. I can totally do it if you guys can get me the parts. I want to help!" insisted Shaun.

"He sure is an eager one, I'll give him that," mirthfully said Amelia.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it. That will definitely come in handy. But we should still get more weapons," said Mason.

"Alright, we have weapons covered, but what about armor? Based on what I've seen, it's a safe bet that we'll need it," stated Preston.

"Think you can help us out on that end Rala?" Mason asked to the asari.

Nodding her head, Rala said, "I know some merchants we can buy both the weapons and armor you and your Minutemen will need. I can also acquire food and water, which shouldn't be too difficult or costly."

Offering a small smile, Mason replied, "I appreciate it Rala. We'll also need scrap or spare parts for workbenches, Shaun's machine, and the molecular relay. Our medical supplies also won't last forever either, so we'll also need to find a way to resupply on that end."

"That shouldn't be a problem either Mason. There's a quarian named Kenn who sells salvage, I'm sure he'll have everything you need. As for medical supplies, there's a clinic nearby that should be able to help out but be warned, the doctor there has a reputation for being quite lethal to those deemed a threat, " said Rala.

"That's great and all, but how are we supposed to pay for this stuff? I doubt folks here take caps," said Robert.

"We use what's called credits, but what does he mean by caps?" questioned Rala.

Pulling out a couple Nuka Cola bottle caps, Mason held them up for Rala to see before replying, "Where I'm from, we use bottle caps as currency."

"Bottle caps? Why would your people use that for currency?"

"A nuclear war has a funny way of changing things, and one of those things just so happened to our money. So we use, or used bottle caps as the new currency."

"Nuclear war!? You mean your people used nuclear weapons on a garden world!?"

"Yes, we did use nuclear weapons. I even witnessed it firsthand myself."

Rala stared silently at Mason, shock displayed on the asari's face.

"I know this is quite a shock to you Rala," Mason began, "but we can talk about this later. Let's stay focused and get the supplies, then I'll tell you everything you want to know, okay?"

Nodding her head, Rala replied, "Okay Mason, we can continue this later. I'd like to know more about you and your people and I'd still like to see that Pip-Boy of yours that you mentioned earlier."

"Alright, to be fair though, I'd like to know more about your omni-tool. You know, in the interest of fairness," wryly stated Mason.

"Of course," Rala stated plainly.

"Alright, you, me, and Preston will get the spare parts, then we'll head to the clinic. Let's move out," affirmed Mason.

As the trio moved toward the door, Robert called out to Mason," Be careful out their sir, your son is expecting you to come back in one piece. You wouldn't want to disappoint him now would you?"

Turning to look back to him, Mason replied, "I'm sure we'll be okay Robert. I'll make sure of it."

And with that, the group left the warehouse for their supply run.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's a rap for this chapter. I'd like to once again apologize for the delay. Let me know what you folks think!


End file.
